Batman Vol 2 21
"Secret City (Part 1)" is the story title to the 1st story from the 21st issue of the second ongoing ''Batman'' comic book series published by DC Comics. This issue is part of the "Zero Year" storyline. The story was written by Scott Snyder and James Tynion, IV, with artwork by Greg Capullo. The direct market edition cover featured an illustration by Greg Capullo that was colored by Fco Plascencia. A variant cover illustrated by Mark Simpson was also published. The story was colored by Fco Plascencia and lettered by Nick J. Napolitano. This issue features a six-page back-up story entitled "Where the Hell did he learn to drive?!", which was also written by Snyder and Tynion and featured artwork by Rafael Albuquerque. It was colored by Dave McCaig and lettered by Taylor Esposito. Both stories were edited by Mike Marts with Katie Kubert as associate editor. This issue shipped with an August, 2013 cover date and carries a cover price of $3.99 per copy (US). "Secret City (Part 1)" Publisher's solicitation Witness The New 52 origin of The Dark Knight in BATMAN: ZERO YEAR! Twists and turns are around every corner as Bruce Wayne takes the final steps toward his destiny! And in the backup story, learn more about how different Gotham City was at this dangerous point in time. DC Comics.com; Batman, Volume 2 #21 Appearances * * * * * * * * * * "Where the Hell did he learn to drive?!" "Where the Hell did he learn to drive?!" is a six-page back-up story featured in Batman, Volume 2 #21. As with the main story, this one was written by Scott Snyder and James Tynion, IV. It was illustrated and inked by Rafael Albuquerque with coloring by Dave McCaig and lettering by Taylor Esposito. Mike Marts served as group editor of the Batman family of New 52 titles with Katie Kubert as associate editor. Appearances * * * * * Red Hood Gang * * * * * Notes & Trivia * This issue is rated T for teen. * UPC barcode: 76194130640702111. The Grand Comics Database; Batman, Volume 2 #21 * Batman #21 shipped to retailers on June 12th, 2013. DC Comics.com; Batman, Volume 2 #21 * Batman, Volume 2 #21 went to multiple printings. A variant cover illustrated by Mark Simpson was produced as well as a second printing cover, which was a recolored version of the original Greg Capullo cover was also released. There was also a Combo-pack edition, which included a digital copy of the issue and a special 2013 exclusive cover from the San Diego Comic-Con. * This issue includes a public service announcement featuring the Justice League of America called "You Don't Need X-Ray Vision". * This issue includes a six-page back-up story featuring Batman entitled, "Where the Hell did he learn to drive?!". Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * * Batman, Volume 2 #21 at the Batman Wiki References ---- Category:Batman Vol 2 Category:Batman: Zero Year/Issues Category:2013/Comic issues Category:August, 2013/Comic issues Category:Mark Simpson/Cover artist